weiche Fleisch
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Y Rize sólo se lima las uñas barnizadas al rasgar las paredes que la capturan, buscando una salida de esa trampa conocida como debilidad.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 011\. «I'll pretend that I'm fine» [Tabla "Blink 182"; minutitos]

 **N/A:** Respondiendo a "¿Qué hizo Yomo con Rize?" este fic participa en el reto libre Predicciones del foro Anteiku: la cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul. Es lo más hondo que puedo caer en el crack (mentira lol).

* * *

 **S** us fragmentos son muchos y se hallan desperdigados en el suelo y más allá, a pesar de que ella está completa (sólo que menos agraciada y más decadente).

Siendo que toda su vida miraba altivamente a los que le rodeaban, es ahora la que es vista desde abajo, con dejes de repulsión y lástima —juntos pero no relacionados—.

Y Rize sólo consigue limarse las uñas barnizadas al rasgar las paredes que la capturan, buscando una salida de esa trampa conocida como debilidad.

(Porque ella era tan poderosa, tan magnánima, tan cósmica, que iba regando polvo de astros por donde ponía el pie de doncella que no necesita zapatillas de cristal y se calza con la altanería). _Pero ya no_. Pues se confió y en un descuido la capturaron y sus aires de diosa le fueron substraídos, quedándose con nada, excepto mortalidad humana.

Asquerosa e inútil docilidad, donde su piel de cordero es exactamente eso, y ya no hay ningún lobo detrás de esta en cual refugiarse.

Rize no se regodea en su propio dolor, sólo se queda tendida, yaciendo en espera de que alguien la idolatre y pueda ser ella misma otra vez.

Que aparezca un súbdito leal que tiemble en su presencia debido al miedo y al amor, con su aroma característico a papel gastado. Este ya no fiel vasallo no viene y Rize entre el cansancio y la inconsciencia debe esforzarse en recrearlo —no a su imagen y semejanza—.

«Tenía cabellos de petróleo, y cuando me llamaba por mi nombre saboreaba con privilegio la grandeza de un Rize-san y él, él era tan delicioso…» y se ha librado de su toxina.

Por otro lado, Rize se va difuminando en la realidad, no la de Kaneki-kun, asimismo. Se ahoga en las manecillas del reloj que no tienen tregua ni piedad, y mientras todo en el exterior muta —sin ella— Rize va girando a gris, como una fotografía que uno guarda en el bolsillo izquierdo. Sin ningún cambio. Sin corona y sin devotos pero sí con demasiada hambre.

Se relame la boca y gruñe y pide «Denme, denme de comer» sin ser escuchada. Por nadie, menos por ese sujeto.

Él entra a la habitación a cierta hora del día y la observa sobrio, sin mover ni un músculo, con un pedazo fresco y chorreante de un brazo cercenado. —Esa carne pobre no de su particular agrado, de suicidas que no experimentaron la belleza de ser muerto a manos de otra persona y que le repugnan—.

Rize odia esa carne más está hambrienta y sus entrañas se contraen y (es hora de cenar, sí) carece de alternativas. Así que avanza arrastrándose y sin pudor y acaricia los brazos de este hombre, sinuosa y torcida por completo.

Le sonríe en una mueca incongruente y le quita el alimento, hincándole los dientes con desespero y urgencia, ante la atenta mirada de él, que no se inmuta. Es Yomo quien no se doblega, Yomo quien es inmune a su magia negra.

Y Rize quiere interesarle de manera absurda. Que se fije en ella y sus encantos —al estar tan quebrada—, habiendo extraviado su seguridad y cinismo.

Es su pilar de mármol y también Rize anhela furtivamente lastimarle y que caiga con ella, ahí que se encuentren a la misma altura y su aliento de cereza y sus labios de vodka permanezcan a milímetros de distancia de los de él.

Pues su compañía es igual que la ausencia y Rize no puede dejar de notarlo, al terminar de engullir salvaje y que su garganta se apacigüe unos instantes al menos. Para después maldecir a todos y arquearse en el sufrimiento por ser tan frágil como un vidrio —pero si no te cuidas el vidrio te corta y— que sea Renji el único con quien convive.

Es que es una escultura de mármol, tan duro, tan helado. No resulta divertido, no le hierve la sangre. A ella por primera vez se le siembra la duda, desagradable, insólita.

(¿Por qué me ayuda a subsistir si no me va a adorar?).

Pero suenan sus huesos deshabitados y se jala la cabellera índigo y se revuelca una vez, y otra, y otra, entre gritos silenciados por su apetito renovado. Yomo sigue allí y no titubea en cuanto le tocan sus dedos-navajas y suplica.

«Devorar yo quiero devorar».

(miedos

sueños

odios

pasiones).

(a ti, a ti, a ti).

Hasta que sus ojos de tinta vuelven a cruzarse y Renji se descubre sosteniendo una correa con la cual podría asfixiarla. Porque Rize pasa de ser Dueña a Subyugada y le encaja las uñas a través de la tela, transmitiendo su dependencia hostil.

Pero Yomo sabe con perfecta claridad quién es el verdadero esclavo ahí, y no es ella, _de ninguna manera es ella_.

En aquel instante, y orillado por un deber nocivo que lo consume entre respiraciones moradas e incipientes, Yomo la abastece de nuevo, siempre —sin falta—.

Y después está Rize desequilibrada y mutilada en su alma podrida lamiéndole los dedos sanguinolentos, como un cachorro apaleado pero satisfecho.

Entonces la deidad, poco a poco se alza de las cenizas, con el eco de una risa estrambótica y cruel que dice:

(Aliméntame cariño,

estoy postrada ante ti).


End file.
